


Bad Influence

by Birdlad (Argothia)



Series: Family Time [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothia/pseuds/Birdlad
Summary: They've heard this lecture already.





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Minimal editing, but I needed to get something posted, so enjoy!

Dick leans against the door frame, glaring at the two of his brothers who’ve taken up residence in the sitting room. Tim, sporting a nasty looking bruise across the left side of his face and bandages on three of his fingers, is laying upside down on an easy chair, playing a video game. Meanwhile Jason, with bandages wrapped around his broken ribs, is sprawled across the couch, shirtless and reading a classic novel, of course. “You two look like shit.”

“It’s been a rough day,” Tim responds and Jason just smirks, obviously amused.

Dick hums slightly. “Mm, I’ll bet. Damian called me and told me all about it.”

“Snitch,” Jason grumbles. “I’ll get him later.”

“Not if I do first,” Tim says, distractedly.

Saying a silent prayer for patience, Dick asks, “So, what have we learned from last night’s events?”

“Lock Damian in a closet before you sneak out to save Gotham?” Tim offers.

Jason is even less helpful. “When taking down Bane with Replacement always bring more dynamite.”

Dick sighs. “I was hoping for something more along the lines of ‘Don’t charge headlong into a fight with a guy who can and will crack you both in half without batting an eye’. Seriously, what were you two thinking? You’re lucky you made it out alive!”

“Is it luck or is it skill? The world may never know.” Jason winces as he reaches down to the bowl of chips between him and Tim. “And I mean? Does it matter? We kicked ass… well I kicked ass. Replacement got his ass kicked.”

Tim snorts. “Sure. Who came out of this worse? The guy with the black eye or the one with broken ribs? Really, tell me how you’re gonna spin that one as a win for you.”

“Well, you see, it’s very simple…” Jason eats the chip he fished from the bowl before continuing, “Fuck you. Fuck you is how.”

Shaking his head, Dick mutters, “You’re both impossible.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ve heard the lecture before, Dickie.” Jason yawns and looks over at Tim. “What’d B call us this morning?”

“Reckless, amateurish, and in need of retraining from scratch.”

“That.” Jason shrugs carefully. “But the long and short of it is, we got the bad guy and nobody died. I call that a success.”

Dick shifts his gaze very slowly from Jason to Tim and back again. “I almost miss the days when you two hated each other.”

“That’s ten bucks.” Jason reaches a hand out in Tim’s direction. “Pay up.”

Tim slaps a ten dollar bill into his hand and gives Dick a betrayed look. “You couldn’t have waited until we took down Scarecrow to pull out that line?”

That does it. It’s like talking to a pair of brick walls. All will to debate this any longer leaving him, Dick just walks away. “I give up! Call me when you develop self-preservation instincts!”

“Ha! Give me that ten bucks back!”

“No fucking way! You don’t even need it, rich brat!”

“Neither do you! It’s a matter of pride! Ow!”

“Not sorry.”


End file.
